


You Can Do Better Than Him

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Series: This World Will Remember Us [3]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor, Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell
Genre: Also if anyone’s noticed the chapter titles are the song titles from Bonnie & Clyde, And they’re in like a gay cult, Everyone tells Jimmy and Wayne that they’re boyfriends are shit, F/F, Gen, He’s been through some shit, I hope, Jimmy has hope, Jo and Jimmy are best friends, Let me know if I need to change the tags, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Nick gets the shit kicked out of him, Nick’s in a rough state, No Beta read we die like men, This is pretty short and pretty shit but I think most things I write are, Warnings for chapter two, Who wants to start a gay cult with me?, also Nick kills someone, and Wayne’s just confused, and as always, and yes I am aware that I’ve skipped a few songs, but I don’t actually detail any of it, but again, but neither do I, but not actually, but nothing massively detailed, it was Dwight Anson’s fault, like this boi has no idea what he’s doing, nothing’s detailed, that would be pretty cool though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Davy and Nick are back in jail and it’s not fun for anyone.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Jimmy Campbell & Jo, Jimmy Campbell/Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel & Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright
Series: This World Will Remember Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy sat just outside of Davy's cell. It had been a week since Davy's return to jail and Jimmy was already noticing the difference again, the house was too quiet without Davy's jokes and drunken ramblings.

"I dunno what we're gonna do when I get out, Jimmy, there ain't gonna be no work."   
  
"We'll get by. You'll find somethin' and the business will bring somethin' in soon."

"Really? No offense, but you run a barber shop, people don't got the money for gettin' their haircut."   
  
Jimmy sighed. "Don't worry about any of that, no matter how bad things get, women will always find money for their hair."   
  


Davy chuckled a bit. "I've missed you."   
  
"I've missed you too, but you keep up the way you're goin' and you'll be out of here before you know it."   
  


"I hope so, it's hell in here. And you know the guards have been kickin' the shit out of Nick." 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You ain't gonna like hearing it, but Nick needs a good shit-kickin'."   
  
"How could you say that? He's family!"   
  
"He's dangerous! One of these days that man is gonna get himself killed and I'll be damned if I let him drag you into it too!" Jimmy tried not to raise his voice too much, he looked around at the guards and other inmates, none seemed bothered.

"I'm a grown man! I can take care of myself."   
  
"We both know that's a lie," Jimmy stood up and gathered his things. "I have to go, I'll come visit again soon." 

  
  
  


Wayne pulled his coat a little tighter around himself as he stared at the building in front of him. He'd never been to a prison before and to say it wasn't slightly intimidating would be lying. 

Wayne was stopped by a guard on his way in. He felt a sense of revolt form in his stomach at the thought of being touched, especially by someone he didn't know. Luckily, Wayne was saved by a voice calling his name.

Wayne turned around to see a familiar face. "Donny."

Donny waved the guard off. "Hey, it's been a while. Haven't seen you 'round recently."

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy." He smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I get that, it's been hell around here, evictions mostly," Donny said. "Say, I've been meanin' to invite you round for dinner, Julia's been askin' 'bout you."   
  
"Tell her I'd love to. How is she?"   
  
"Oh, she's swell. It's only another couple of weeks until I'll have two people callin' me daddy." Donny laughed.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure you're really excited, you'll be a good father." 

"I can only hope. What are you doin' here anyway?"   
  
"Oh, just visiting somebody." Wayne nervously played with his hands.

It was probably a bit stupid to hope Donny wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Who?"   
  
"Just a friend. Nick Radel."   
  
Wayne could practically see the gears turning in Donny's head. "Nick Radel? You know him?"   
  
"He's… A friend of a friend."   
  
Donny took a step closer, his face suddenly hard and serious. "I don't know who your friend is, but I can tell you that Radel is a bad seed. You'd do yourself a favour to keep a good distance."

Wayne nodded, wishing for nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole. "Thanks for the advice, Donny. I'll see you around." He walked off before Donny could say anything else.

  
  
  


Jimmy rubbed his eyes and pretended he wasn't crying as he left the prison. He had to keep reminding himself that it would all be over soon. Davy's hearing was tomorrow and hopefully he'd get brownie points for turning himself in, a reduced sentence or even a pardon. A tap on his shoulder dragged Jimmy out of his thoughts. Jo, a good friend (and spunky lesbain) smiled at him.

"Heya Jim, just wanted to wish you good luck with the hearing tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks, Jo. Pray the Lord brings him home to me tomorrow."   
  
"I will. See ya soon," Jo started to walk off but quickly turned back. "Jimmy?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"... I just hate to see you get hurt, love." She said.   
  
"I'm not gonna--"   
  
"That man of yours has been in and outta jail ten time--"   
  
" _ Seven. _ "   
  
Jo sighed. "All I'm sayin' is, chances are--"   
  
"I asked you to pray, Jo, not judge. If you can't do that--"   
  
Jo raised her hands in defence. "I'm sorry." She turned on her heels and walked off. 

Jimmy shook his head and walked to the bus stop to wait for the next bus back into town.


	2. Raise a Little Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick’s going through some shit and decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna say anything in case you haven’t read the tags, this chapter mentions a few sensitive topics, nothing is majorly detailed, but read with caution.

  
  


Wayne could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he watched Nick and Davy be dragged into the courtroom. He'd only known Nick a week at best, and hardly knew Davy at all, but the nerves in his stomach bubbled around. Wayne supposed it was human decency to be anxious while you watch two people have the rest of their lives laid out for them.   
  


Jimmy seemed to be in a similar boat, Wayne thought as he watched him clean his glasses for the fifth time in the last 15 minutes. He supposed it was understandable, while they weren't well acquainted, Wayne could tell Jimmy cared for Davy an awful lot, he was sure anyone could from a hundred miles away.

Everyone rose as the judge walked in the room. He was a rather old-looking man with a face of thunder. He walked with an air of power and respect around him. A force not to be reckoned with. 

The trail went rather swiftly, evidence given, statements said, now it was time for the final decision. Wayne caught Jimmy's eye and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

Silence fell over the room as the judge spoke. "David Brandon Zlatic. The court has reviewed your record and for turning yourself back in and for your good behaviour you shall be released into the custody of your cousin, James Thomas Campbell."  
  
You could see the moment all the tension in Jimmy's body flooded out. "Oh thank God!" He yelled, running to his lover.   
  
The guards took the handcuffs off Davy just in time for said man to be engulfed in a tight hug. There was a moment of peace before the two seemed to remember where they were and separated, but the smiles on their faces still shone against the drab room. 

"Nicholas Radel. You have been found guilty of seven counts of robbery over fifty dollars and are sentenced to receive two years on each count."  
  
Wayne couldn't help but speak up. "What does that mean?"   
  
"Plus an additional two years for your escape." The Judge continued. "For a total of sixteen years at the Eastham Penitentiary."   
  
"No! Wait!" Without realizing it, Wayne had stood from his seat and tried to run to Nick's side, only to be stopped by a guard gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Get offa him!" He heard Nick yell. 

Before anyone knew what happened, Nick had one of the guards in a headlock of sorts with the handcuffs around his throat. Nick awkwardly threw him to the floor. The clock of a gun is heard and Nick feels the barrel press roughly against his head. 

"Shouldn't have done that, Nick." Donny stood behind him, gun steady in his grip. 

The room was in a stunned silence, no one daring to move in fear of what would happen next. Reporters frantically ate up the scene, scribbling in their notebooks, officers stood on edge, hands resting on their weapons, citizens sat frightened and concerned. 

Wayne himself couldn't hear anything else but the pounding of his heart in his ears. He prayed that Nick would keep his mouth shut and _not_ get shot in the head. Someone seemed to have taken mercy as Nick stood down, hands raised as best as they could in handcuffs. "Alright, alright. My bad…"

"Take him!" The Sheriff yelled. 

The room snapped back into motion. Officers escorted Nick out of the room and the reporters buzzed about asking questions and getting statements. Wayne tried to get a good look at Nick as they dragged him out, the best he got was a quick smile and a wink from the convict. He felt someone come up behind him, it was Donny. The man gave a small smile. "It's for the best."

  
  
  


Nick was barely conscious as the guards dragged him back to his cell. He winced with every step, pain stabbing his gut. Breathing was difficult, every breath felt like it could be his last, but Nick refused to die in some dirty cell surrounded by smug bastards watching him suffer. 

“Y-you gotta… k-keep ‘im away from me…” Nick mangeded to stuffer out, even as his vision filled with black spots.

“Who? Anson? He seems like a nice enough fella to me.” One of the guards smirked.

“He’s a model prisoner.” The other added.

“I’m b-beggin’ ya.. You _know_ what he’s doin’ to me.” Nick groaned as the guards threw him back into his cell. He landed with a sharp thud and cried out as pain enveloped his body.

“Anson’s just bein’ friendly. He likes you. You should take it as a compliment.” The guards laugh as they lock the cell door and leave.

“F-fuck!” Nick weakly hit his fist against the cold floor, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this. The beatings, the jaunting, Dwight _Fucking_ Anson and his sick games. 

An aching sensation ripples through Nick’s lower body as he tries to get up, arms weak and exhausted. After stumbling a few times, he made it to the stone slab he called a bed and lowered himself down as gently as possible. 

At this point, death was more than welcome.

Nick figured he could probably pay a crooked guard to finish the job, end his miserable life, but that would be the easy way out and Nick Radel didn’t do easy. 

He sat stewing for what seemed like hours, thinking of all the ways he could get his revenge, all the ways he could show everyone what he was made of and why he shouldn’t be crossed. If you’re not going to make it to Heaven, why not raise a lil’ hell?

A shrill bang snapped Nick from his thoughts. “Someone to see you, Radel.” 

Nick was delighted to see Wayne stepped into view, the terrified look on his face indicted that Nick probably looked as shit as he felt. 

“Oh my god… What happened to you?” Worry laced in the blonde’s tone. “Is there anything I can do to help? Complain or somethin’?”

Nick tiredly shook his head. “I’m fine, just a few scratches is all…”

“Bullshit! You look like you’re on death’s own door!” Wayne yelled. “Hey! Somebody help!”

Nick mustered up all his remaining strength to push himself up and stumble towards the cell door. “Davy’s place,” He whispered. “Under the porch, there’s a gun hidden.” 

Wayne was about to say something when a guard rushed over. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Whaddya mean? Look at him!” Wayne gestured to Nick.

The guard just shrugged. “Yeah. Heard he took a pretty bad fall down the stairs to the yard.”

“That doesn’t happen from a fall! That doesn’t happen by accident!”

The guard’s tone turned cold. “Visitin’ time’s over.” He went to grab Wayne’s arm. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“Hey…” Nick said. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Just get me what I asked for, I’ll handle the rest.”

Wayne reluctantly nodded and left.

The remaining guard smirked. “I’ll be back to get you later. Anson wants to see you again.” He left with a horrid laugh, one that sent shivers down Nick’s spine.

Nick huffed when the guard was out of earshot. “Course he does, but it’ll be the last time…” Nick staggered back to his bed and leaned down, pulling up a loose floorboard and retrieving a metal pipe he had stashed there a while ago. “Anson’s gotta go.”

He’d never killed before, thought about it sure, but never had Nick been faced with a situation where he saw no other choice. 

_Him or me._

  
  


The next morning the headlines read: _“EASTERN INMATE BEATEN TO DEATH. NO SUSPECT.”_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can we be proud that this isn’t 99.9% talking? Like I’m pretty proud of this chapter.
> 
> Also also, to the like 6 people and the 1 person who have have/commented I have no idea why but thank you and here’s a cookie.


End file.
